No dejare de amarte
by Lian-Minamino
Summary: Botan va a casa de kurama para terminar un trabajo de la universidad , sin que ninguno quisiera terminan discutiendo...solo te pido que escuches a tu corazón es el único que siempre tiene la razón , porque aunque haya mil motivos para olvidarte ,no lo hare ... Es mi primer fic...les invito a leerlo ...


Espero les guste…

Es mi primer fic y en realidad estoy muy contente por el resultad …sin mas..

_**No dejare de amarte**_

Era una fresca tarde , Botan iba de camino al departamento de Kurama , habían quedado ella , el junto con otra compañera para terminar los trabajos que tenían pendientes de la Universidad , minutos después ya había llegado toco el timbre y espero un momento después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven alto , moreno , de cabello rojo y ojos color verde esmeralda ...

-Hola – saludo la chica

-Hola , pasa – dijo el – " Que bonita estas " pensó…

-Gracias , Akemi aun no ha llegado…

-No me ha llamado hace un momento , me pidió que la disculpáramos , pero no podrá venir ….

-Eso quiere decir que haremos el trabajo tu y yo solos …

-Si – asintió –si te molesta , lo hare yo solo no te preocupes no quiero causarte problemas con tu novio…- el decirlo le causo un gran dolor en el pecho

-No voy a dejarte con todo el trabajo – sonrió –además esto no tiene porque causarme ningún problema …

-¿segura?...

-Si , ahora vamos sino no terminaremos …

Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que había en la sala , sacaron todo lo que necesitaban y lo colocaron sobre la mesa , tomaron uno de los libros y comenzaron a hacer apuntes , al cabo de una hora ya llevaban la mitad del trabajo hecho y decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso para comer , se dirigieron a la pequeña cocina que tenia Kurama .

-Y …como te va con Hikaru - pregunto el .

-Pues … se podría decir que bien – contesto.

-No suenas muy convencida , ¿han tenido algún problema?..

-No , como crees –dijo nerviosa….

-Botan sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras , confía en mi…

Suspiro derrotada sabia perfectamente que a el no le podría ocultar nada…

-Es algo muy ….personal – decía mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo…

-A que te refieres con "muy personal"…

-Es que el…el me dijo …me dijo..

-El te dijo que Botan…

-Me dijo que si lo quería de verdad ….tendría que…que …

-Que…- dijo el dulcemente

-Que acostarme con el – susurro con un deje de tristeza , pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que Kurama la escuchara.

-Y tú…..¿que hiciste? –su tono de dulzura desapareció y ya apenas podía contener su furia …

-Me negué …y el se molesto demasiado , me grito un montón de cosas y luego se fue…

-Y que fue lo que te dijo ….

-Eso ya no importa …

De un momento a otro Botan comenzó a llorar , kurama lo único que izo fue abrazarla , luego de un rato ella se calmo y se separo un poco para mirarlo a la cara…

-Gracias ...- murmuro ella

El la miro , se veía tan dulce y frágil , la tenia ahí entre sus brazos y no deseaba que nada ni nadie los separará ….

-Cada día que pasa estas mas bella – fue lo único que le dijo antes de juntar sus labios en un dulce beso..

Hacia tanto tiempo que quería besarla , no lo había hecho por que pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de su novio , pero ahora eso no le importaba y al parecer a ella tampoco puesto que le estaba correspondiendo , el beso acabo cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente , se separaron lentamente , el sonreía dulcemente y ella lo miraba con una expresión entre confundida y feliz …..

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Botan

-Tu sabes porque lo hice – contesto – sabes lo que yo siento por ti…

-Si lo sé , pero…porque tienes que hacerme esto ahora …porque justo cuando todo estaba bien entre tu y yo – reclamo – porque cuando logro aceptar que entre nosotros hay solo amistad tienes que arruinarlo así…

Con cada palabra que decía , el se sentía peor …suspiro pesadamente y hablo…

-Quieres que te diga la razón – ella asintió – porque desde que te dije lo que siento por ti , tu te haz empeñado en que seamos solo amigos , lo acepte porque no quería alejarme de ti al menos de esa forma podía pasar tiempo contigo , me he callado porque pensé que tu eras feliz , pero me acabas de demostrar que no es así …

Botan no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que el le había dicho …

-Lo que aun no entiendo es porque me rechazaste si tu aun me querías …-continuo el

-Por que tu también lo hiciste yo te confesé sinceramente que te amaba y no te dolió rechazarme , lo que tu sentiste en ese momento fue lo mismo que yo había sentido …

-Entonces lo hiciste para desquitarte…

-No fue por eso kurama – dijo molesta –cuando tu me confesaste tu amor yo le había dado una oportunidad a otro chico..

-El mismo que dijo quererte y mira lo que te ha pedido …

-Y tu , no lo hubieras hecho ….dime si estuvieras en su lugar no me hubieras pedido lo mismo..- sus ojos se humedecieron y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos …

-Claro que no lo hubiera hecho – en su voz era notable el enfado – yo jamás te hubiera pedido algo semejante , no dudaría de tu amor ni por un segundo si estuvieras conmigo…

-Pero dudaste , cuando te lo dije...

-Sera mejor que te vayas , en ese estado no podrás concentrarte , además si seguimos discutiendo acabaremos mal..

-No puedo irme debemos acabar el trabajo ….

-No tienes de que preocuparte , yo lo terminare me llevara media hora acabarlo ..

-Esta bien – acepto

-Puedo pedirte algo…-pregunto el..

-¿Qué?.-respondió amablemente

-Se que no lo merezco , pero quisiera pedirte que lo pienses..

-Pensar que? – dijo confundida

-Que pienses con quien decidirás quedarte , mira no te prometo que si estas conmigo no habrá peleas , malos entendidos , que nuestra relación será perfecta , pero si , que siempre te amare y también ten por seguro que si decides estar con el , yo ya no tendré nada mas que hacer , porque tu lo habrás querido así , solo te pido que escuches a tu corazón es el único que siempre tiene la razón , porque aunque haya mil motivos para olvidarte ,no lo hare ..

-Kurama….-murmuro – prometo que lo hare ..

-Y yo te prometo que nunca mas amare a otra mujer , solo a ti…..no dejare de amarte aunque

estés con el …ahora ya es hora de que te vayas…

Salió de ahí , fue lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa , al llegar se fue directo a su habitación , se tumbo en la cama boca abajo , permaneció unos minutos así y luego se coloco mirando al techo , debería estar muriéndose de los nervios , pero al contrario estaba tranquila , le había prometido a kurama pensarlo pero la verdad , ella ya sabia con quien quería estar , la respuesta era evidente , Hikaru no la quería , y ella amaba a su pelirrojo , pasara lo que pasara ella lo seguiría amando …ya había elegido , solo esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente para decírselo…

Tomo una foto que tenia sobre su mesita de noche , en la fotografía aparecían los dos juntos , en la graduación de la preparatoria , ambos felices el uno junto al otro , abrazo la foto y momentos después se quedo dormida el trabajo y la discusión la agotaron ….

Despertó en la mañana se ducho , desayuno y salió de su casa rumbo a la universidad , lo único que quería era llegar y ver a su amado , de repente sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos , quito las manos y se dio media vuelta …

-Hikaru que haces – pregunto ella

-Que , no puedo venir y darle una sorpresa a mi novia – respondió de lo mas tranquilo , trato de besarla pero ella se negó – aun sigues molesta , eso fue una tontería , olvídalo ya ..

-Como que lo olvide , ¡me hiciste pasar por un terrible momento y ahora vienes así como si nada! ..

-No fue nada…- trato de hablar pero la peliazúl lo interrumpió

-Tienes razón eso ya no importa ..

-Entonces , me perdonas …

-No , eso quiere decir que hasta aquí llego lo nuestro , a partir de ahora tu y yo no somos nada..

-Pero ..-

-Pero nada , adiós..-se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino unas calles después se encontró con el pelirrojo , quien la saludo cortésmente …

-Hola Botan – saludo

-Hola – sonrío – y.. pudiste terminar lo que faltaba..

-Si te dije que no había problema me tomo unos minutos ..

-Que bueno … kurama te sucede algo te noto muy incomodo..

-No te has dado cuenta – Botan lo miro confundida – tu novio nos viene siguiendo …

-Te refieres a Hikaru - el asintió – el y yo no somos nada – sonrío..

Kurama dejo de caminar , ella hiso lo mismo y se giro quedando los dos cara a cara …

-Tu lo dejaste – ella sonrío mas – por que? – pregunto

- Tu me dijiste que decidiera con quien me quedaría … que escuchara a mi corazón…¿no?

-Si – dijo

- Pues mi corazón me esta gritando , que tu eres la única persona que amo y que quiero quedarme contigo para siempre…

- Botan..-susurro sonriendo feliz – yo también quiero quedarme a tu lado siempre…

Se acerco lentamente para besarlo , pero el la detuvo…

-Solo una cosa mas – rio por la cara de disgusto que tenia la chica – yo siempre supe que eras sincera , solo que yo no sabia lo que sentía , y no quería que sufrieras si no era lo que esperabas , ese fue el único motivo por el cual te rechace …

-A que viene eso ahora – le cuestiono…

-Solo quería que lo supieras…- sonrió y la beso , un beso dulce…con ternura y amor , sin ninguna prisa… Botan lo abrazo por el cuello y kurama rodeo su cintura…el beso duró hasta que les hizo falta el aire lentamente separaron sus labios sin dejar de abrazarse…

-Te amo – dijo ella

-Yo también te amo – respondió y volvieron a besarse…

Después de todo.. el sufrimiento de los dos había valido la pena , ahora podían estar juntos , sabiendo que los dos se amaban y querían permanecer juntos por siempre….

**Si alguien lo ha leído…les pido de favor que me lo haga saber..**

**Hasta pronto….**


End file.
